


You're An Actual Idiot, Aren't You?

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Crack, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, No Smut, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 07:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17638517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Life doesn't always go as planned, but you make it work.You make it work for the people you love.Fluffy crack ahoy.





	You're An Actual Idiot, Aren't You?

Donghyuck was pulling at Marks hair as he bit his boyfriends’ bottom lip, harshly tugging with his teeth as he went. Mark could feel the cold smooth surface of the door behind him contrasting with Donghyuck’s erratic hot breath in his mouth. Mark let out a small whimper as Donghyuck fervently crashed his lips against Mark’s once more, clearly becoming more and more impatient. It was messy and passionate, just how the couple liked it, the heat from their bodies creating an unrivalled humidity between the pair, their intoxicated state only being fuelled by each other’s presence. Mark could tell Donghyuck was getting frustrated by the increase in pace and aggression of his affections.

“Mark,” Donghyuck sighed in between the crossing of tongues and hitches of breath. Mark didn’t reply, too submerged in his task. Donghyuck moved his hands to his partners shoulders, gripping the cotton shirt material brutally. “Mark, hurry up and open the fucking door.” He panted as Mark moved his warmth to his lover’s neck. Mark once again didn’t respond, too entranced with his mission. He instead manoeuvred Donghyuck deeper in between his legs, running his hands under the back of his shirt whilst ducking his head down to below Donghyuck’s chin to gain better access. Donghyuck let out a growl that the neighbours would find scandalous and shot his eyes open.

“Oh, my fucking god, get out of the fucking way” Donghyuck hissed as he gripped even harder to Mark’s shirt and flipped their positions, slamming his own body into the dark wood. Mark smirked ensuring not to catch the desirous eyes of his flame, he knew exactly what he was doing, he was getting Donghyuck into the riled up aroused state Mark couldn’t resist inducing. How Donghyuck hadn’t caught on to Mark’s antics after all these years Mark never knew, or maybe he had but enjoyed the game too much to ruin it. Mark loved the passion it created between them, electricity and fire combined, never cooled until the pursuit of physical lust was fulfilled.

Donghyuck collided his lips with those of Mark’s one more time with heightened intensity as he entered the passcode into the keypad behind him. Hearing the inevitable beeps that let him know the apartment was now accessible he pushed his whole body against Mark’s. Chest to chest he opened the door with one hand and roughly pulled his lover into their home by the front of his shirt with the other, a hungry growl rumbling in his chest. Donghyuck’s dark hooded eyes never tore their gaze from Mark’s parted glistening lips throughout, the fire in his soul evidently awakened with no signs of fatigue.

Before they knew it there were clothes strewn throughout the apartment, hot touches scorching across flesh, and a feverish entwining of souls in the bedroom. Their inner incubi were well satiated through the early hours of the morning, not that they’d remember much when the beams of gold shone through the curtains indicating the daily death of the moon and birth of the sun.

 

 

Donghyuck stirred, the first thing he recognised was the incessant thudding of his pulse inside his brain. He groaned, curling in on himself, the self-pity increasing and the beckoning lullaby of death sounding more beautiful by the second. It took him a few seconds to register he was alone in the bed, small fingers reaching out for someone who wasn’t there. He could hear small sounds of clattering coming from the kitchen and smiled. Mark always woke up earlier than he did, even when they were hungover. Mark never seemed to suffer the after effects of alcohol as much as he did, _‘lucky bastard´._

Donghyuck decided to not delay the inevitable and forcefully threw the covers off his body letting the cool air swirl around him as he bolted upright and swivelled his legs so his feet could hit the wood flooring. Donghyuck still refused to let the arch nemesis of hangovers called ‘the sun’ win and kept his eyes closed even while walking to the kitchen to see what the hell Mark had done this time. He proceeded to raise his arms and walk the well-known path from his shared bedroom to the source of the noise, because all twenty-one-year-old men wage wars with the sun and walk around their homes like a zombie.

He sensed the presence of Mark by the countertop and continued walking until his zombie arms encircled the back of the other boy’s lean frame.

“No!” Mark screamed as he turned and covered Donghyuck’s already closed eyes with his hand. Donghyuck’s lips were still pursed out of confusion. When realisation hit that he had not only not been able to deposit the physical representation of his affection for Mark on his skin but was also being prevented from using his sight he began to wriggle his whole body out from Mark’s grip.

“What the fuck are you doing you tit, get off me!” he huffed as Mark’s grip tightened.

“I’m making us breakfast,” Donghyuck stilled and his breath caught in his throat, the words he always feared, the day Mark had finally snapped and decided to poison him had finally come. Donghyuck knew he wasn’t exactly the easiest to be with, but he didn’t think it was going to end so soon. “Now I know what you’re thinking, but I just wanted to do something nice for our fifth anniversary”. Donghyuck just gripped his boyfriend’s wrist lightly with both hands and let out a low “Mark” to relay his dubious thoughts on the situation.

“No, no, I followed the instructions to the letter!” Mark defended as he led Donghyuck to the dining table and away from the meal he was slaving over.

Donghyuck squinted his eyes in suspicion as soon as he was allowed, “Fine, but if I die, this is on you” He said with an accusatory finger pointing at the elder.

“Good, now close your eyes again.” Mark chirped with a smile, while returning back to his station.

The unmistakeable clinks of tableware hit the glass top along with what Donghyuck assumed were glasses, hopefully full of a non-harmful substance, _‘please Jesus, let me live, it’s my anniversary’,_ he said in silent prayer. He could feel Mark manoeuvring around the table to find his seat apposite Donghyuck.

“Okay, open!” Mark sang, clearly pleased with his efforts. Donghyuck’s eyes adjusted to the enemy and looked slowly down to whatever fate awaited him. He just sat and stared for a few seconds in disbelief.

“Maaark,” Donghyuck said still staring at his breakfast, he slowly lifted his head to lock eyes with his beau, “These are Frosties” He deadpanned.

“I followed the instructions very carefully Donghyuck, now eat up” Mark replied, no hint of sarcasm or comedy in his words. Donghyuck just sat dumbfounded at the headassery of it all as his boyfriend, self-proclaimed ‘ _soulmate’,_ spooned the sugar-coated fakes into his mouth and scrolled through social media on his phone. Donghyuck stayed like that for a few seconds, _‘Well, at least I won’t die’_ , he thought and proceeded to pick up his spoon from the table and crunch the pieces in his mouth.

A muffled “I love you” was heard from across the table to which Donghyuck just grumbled a sound of acknowledgment followed by a disgruntled “Whatever”. Donghyuck wouldn’t actually care what Mark made him for breakfast but Mark didn’t need to know that.

 

 

For a week or so everything was fine, Donghyuck hadn’t died from the Frosties incident and was attending his final year classes mostly on time, and Mark was happy with the job he landed after graduating in a small music company. He wasn’t a big shot or anything and spent most of his time getting coffee for the higher ups but since he had been there a couple of months now he was getting to spend more time producing and writing, which is what he loved to do.

But as time passed Mark began to notice things. Mark had come home at around six to find Donghyuck passed out on the sofa, _again_. Mark let out a small ‘hmph’ as he furrowed his brows and made his way over to the living area after toeing off his shoes. Eyes never wavering from Donghyuck’s sleeping form. He crouched down beside Donghyuck’s face sighing as he pushed the hair out of his eyes with one finger. He gently rocked his boyfriends’ shoulder to rouse the sleeping beauty. Not too hard mind, Donghyuck had been extra touchy recently, Mark did not need another shoe to the head thank you.

Donghyuck slowly opened his eyes, eyelashes fluttering in the orange streams entering from the apartments windows. Mark found him the most beautiful like this.

“What the fuck do you want loser?” Donghyuck croaked out, eyes not even fully open yet. Mark just laughed and amended his mental note about Donghyuck being beautiful to ‘ _Donghyuck is beautiful until he opens his mouth’_.

“You fell asleep on the couch again sweetheart” Donghyuck seemed to come to the realisation of where he actually was.

“Oh, sorry” he said while rubbing his eyes, “I’ve just been really drained the past couple of weeks, and I keep feeling really sick.”

“Are you sure you’re not pushing yourself with classes?” Donghyuck cocked his head to the side, seemingly fully awake now.

“Mark” he sighed, “You know damn well I just coast, there is no pushing involved. I probably just caught a bug or something, stop worrying”

“Well are you feeling sick now?” Mark said while stroking Donghyuck’s hair.

“No”

“Good, it’s dinner time. I’ll make you your favourite” Mark said with a sweet smile across his lips. Donghyuck raised one eyebrow at the statement.

“You mean you’ll order it right? I don’t want to die so young!”

“Yes, that’s exactly what I meant but there was no need to expose me like that you little shit”

 

 

 

 

Donghyuck had awoken once again feeling as if he had never slept and rushed to the bathroom _again_ with the feeling of vomit rushing through his oesophagus. When he was finished he dragged his feet to the kitchen to start his day. He plopped himself down at the dining table, not without noticing the worry written all over Mark’s face. Some time passed before Mark broke the silence.

“Babe?” Mark questioned as he padded his way across the kitchen to the dining table to sit opposite his partner. Donghyuck hummed in acknowledgement, refusing to raise his head from the cooling surface of the glass. He was still feeling nauseous. “I’m just concerned,” Mark continued. Donghyuck raised his head at realising the serious nature of the conversation allowing Mark to carry on. “Like, you’ve been so tired recently and feeling sick every morning” Mark’s eyes were full of sad concern and it tugged at Donghyuck’s heart.

“and you’re always in the bathroom, like boy, how much you drinking to pee that much?” Mark huffed out a small laugh, “You’ve been like this for a what a month now? I just think you should get checked out, you’re running yourself down.” Something about Mark’s words made Donghyuck stop and think, ‘ _like this for a month… oh shit’._ Donghyuck abruptly cut into whatever words were coming out of Mark’s mouth.

“Mark, what were we doing like just over a month ago?” he said while placing both his palms on the table in seriousness.

“Erm, I dunno, the same thing we always do? The only thing that was different was that I made you breakfast that time… Oh my god did I make you sick from Frosties?!” Mark’s face was a picture of alarm as he covered his mouth with his hand. Donghyuck just sighed and threw his head back in exasperation.

“No, you idiot!” Donghyuck bit back, “ _Why_ did you make me that luxurious breakfast of the gods?”

“Ohhh, our anniversary!” Mark said with love in his eyes and unquestionable obliviousness written all over his face about where this conversation was going.

‘ _God, this is like pulling teeth’,_ “and what did we _do_ on our anniversary?”

“Well I took you out for dinner, drinks, then you decided to try eat my face before we even got through the door… then I don’t remember what happened, but I’m fairly sure I enjoyed it” Mark said wiggling his eyebrows content smirk on his lips. Still Oblivious.

“Did… did we use, ya know,” He paused and looked around the room as if anyone was even there to hear, and whispered, “protection?” His eyes glazed in fear and panic with the utterance of the last word. Mark’s eyes suddenly widened, and his lips began to part in realisation. Donghyuck’s face responded by twisting into one of rage, brows screwing tightly together as he raised himself from his seat across the table. The fire was back, but this was a different fire. One Mark also knew too well. The “ _I’m going to fucking kick your ass Mark Lee_ ” fire. Mark ran. He ran and locked the bathroom door, panting from the adrenaline. The adrenaline of leaping over the coach to escape the murderous eyes of his love and the adrenaline of the life changing realisation he just came to. He brought his hands to his head as his eyes became unfocused.

“Shit, we’re having a baby.” He said to himself.

The banging on the door and faint screams of Donghyuck shouting, “Get the fuck out here you piece of shit, I’m going to kill you!” being left to float into the stratosphere never to be heard by their intended recipient.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to do maths for this. I am not happy. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> I'm just going to leave this story here. I don't teally have the time to research trans pregnancies thoroughly enough right now!   
> (Sounds like a dick move, but life gets in the way sometimes) 
> 
> So I'll orphan this and of anyone does have the time and skill to complete it they can be my guest :) 
> 
> Don't be tight, leave a kudos.
> 
> 😘😘😘😘😘😘😘


End file.
